A mobile terminal (for example, a smart phone based on the Android operating system) may support an application multi-opening function. The application multi-opening function refers to that when an application (for example, Tencent QQ application) runs on a mobile terminal, such multiple applications (for example, QQ1 application and QQ2 application) may also run on the mobile terminal at the same time. The application (namely QQ application) is called an original application, and the same applications (namely QQ1 application and QQ2 application) running at the same time are called derived new applications. The original application and the new applications are essentially multiple processes of the same application, for example, double WeChats and double microblogs.
In a known art, when a mobile terminal starts loaded applications automatically during startup of the mobile terminal, each application initiates a request for self-registration startup to the system. When a user manages applications, the system displays, in a way of list, all registered applications for the user to manage, and in this situation, usually displayed applications are limited to the original applications. For a new application, since only the original application automatically starts during startup of the system, and information about a unique package name of the original application rather than the new application is identified by the system, there is no corresponding new application when the system displays a list of registered applications. That is, when the user manages applications, the system displays a list of all registered applications for the user to select. However, the system cannot enumerate new applications, so there is a lack of function of managing the new application.